


Jusqu'à la prochaine

by SoraaKami



Series: Paradis [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, Introspection, Kidd loves Luffy's butt, Luna you can read it (l), M/M, Porn
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraaKami/pseuds/SoraaKami
Summary: Un court texte qui nous emmène dans la tête de Kidd pendant une soirée arrosée. OS / modernUA / Lemon / Langage fleuri
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Monkey D. Luffy
Series: Paradis [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979803
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Jusqu'à la prochaine

C’est comme une force gravitationnelle, un truc dans le genre. Là-dedans, ça s’embrase dès qu’je l’vois. Déjà que j’ai pas grand-chose dans la cervelle, mais le peu de neurones qui me reste fond littéralement quand j’croise son regard. L’intégralité de mon sang descend dangereusement et y’a plus que ma bite et ses envies incompréhensibles qui comptent. Est-ce que c’est vraiment juste elle qui décide, comme tellement d’autres conneries dans ma vie ? J’en sais rien. J’pourrais me faire une session introspection entre moi et moi pour analyser ça plus en profondeur, mais j’ai pas envie.

J’ai juste envie de l’attraper et de le plaquer contre un mur. De lui écraser les joues entre mes doigts pour qu’il arrête de faire son sourire d’abruti. De lui bouffer les lèvres, de le marquer en lui déchiquetant la peau, de lui arracher ses fringues, comme ça, devant tout le monde.

Il est pas à moi et j’veux pas qu’il le soit. Ou peut-être bien qu’si... Mais dans tous les cas, j’veux qu’il m’appartienne dès que j’le vois. Même pour deux heures, même pour cinq minutes. J’me vide de mon désir de lui et j’passe à autre chose. Comme d’habitude.

Comme d’habitude j’essaie de lutter, pourtant. J’me demande bien pourquoi, mais en fait j’le sais. Parce que j’suis entouré de mes potes, parce qu’il est entouré des siens. Parce que deux tables nous séparent sur cette putain de terrasse, comme un mur dressé entre nos deux mondes trop différents. On était dans le même lycée avant pourtant, on était même dans la même classe de seconde. Mais quand j’vois sa troupe de gamins beaucoup trop proprets sur eux, dont la plupart font rien de pire que de fumer des clopes, baiser une fois par mois et se taper des 7 ou 8/20 de temps en temps, j’me dis qu’on est des sacrés barbares, à côté d’eux. Entre Wire et ses 3 de QI qui a réussi à passer au lycée on sait pas comment et sa foutue tendance à taper fort sur tout ce qui le regarde de travers ; Heat et ses idées morbides qui est à moitié dépressif ; Killer et moi qui avons déjà fini plusieurs fois en cellule de dégrisement suite à des bastons qui ont mal tourné... On est les enfoirés du coin. Ceux qu’il faut pas faire chier, sauf si t’as envie d’économiser des frais de dentiste.

Et en fait, moi j’suis l’pire. Celui qui a le moins de race, pour reprendre les mots de Heat. J’me rends compte que tout est prétexte pour extérioriser la rage qui bouillonne en moi. Que ça soit la baston l’alcool, les conneries, le cul, j’ai du mal à voir les limites. ‘Sûrement pour ça d’ailleurs que la seconde raison qui m’empêche d’aller violer l’autre empaffé me revient en mémoire seulement maintenant : Camie. Chui avec elle depuis quoi, deux mois déjà ? Et si j’craque encore, ça fera la combien que j’la fais cocue... ? Quatrième, cinquième fois ?

Et la deuxième fois avec la tête à claque, rien que ça.

Pourtant elle est sympa Camie, même si on fait pas du tout partie du même monde non plus, on a des bons délires ensemble. Et c’est pas un mauvais coup. Mais ma queue contrôle un peu trop mes actes. Surtout quand j’ai de l’alcool dans le pif. Et si ma meuf ou mon mec est pas dans le coin quand elle se réveille, c’est mort. J’marche à l’instinct moi, j’arrive pas à me ranger à ces conneries de fidélité. J’capte parfaitement le concept, chui pas con non plus, mais c’est plus fort que moi.

J’suis instinct et pulsion. Et quand la pulsion est trop forte, j’explose. J’ai de la volonté pour beaucoup de choses, mais pas pour retenir mes chaînes. Killer me dit souvent que j’vais finir par butter réellement quelqu’un un jour, et j’ai du mal à pas le croire sur parole.

Et mes putains de chaînes, j’ai carrément tendance à les lâcher avec plaisir quand j’le vois _lui_. Parce qu’on en revient à lui, oui. On en revient toujours à lui quand il est dans l’coin. Autant quand j’le vois pas j’y pense pas et j’oublie carrément jusqu’à son existence, mais dès qu’on a le malheur de se retrouver à une soirée, y’a plus que lui qui compte. Mes yeux y reviennent sans cesse, avec plus ou moins de discrétion en fonction du nombre de verre que j’ai dans le bide. Je sais que Killer sait. Killer sait toujours tout, de toute façon. Et j’sens que Wire s’en doute, mais il est pas du genre à se mêler de mes affaires de cul. Parlons pas de Heat, ce mec serait même pas capable de remarquer une invasion extraterrestre en pleine rue si on lui foutait le pif devant.

Et j’sens que j’y reviens de plus en plus, à _lui_. On s’est fait piquer la table et j’suis obligé de rester debout. Pas qu’ça m’dérange, mais vu que j’fais trois têtes de plus que tout le monde, j’ai qu’à faire voguer mes yeux sur ma gauche pour le voir en train de faire ses conneries. Il fait encore le débile, comme d’hab, à bouger dans tous les sens et à parler et rire beaucoup trop fort. J’arrive même pas à comprendre comment il fait pour être aussi joyeux tout le temps. C’est c’qui doit arriver aux connards qui naissent avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche. Ça m’donne d’autant plus envie d’lui arracher pour la remplacer par ma queue, tiens.

Et merde, voilà qu’il s’y met à son tour. Je sais qu’il doit ressentir un peu la même chose que moi quand on se croise. Sinon arriverait pas ce qui arrive à chaque fois. Sinon, il finirait pas par se retrouver dans le même état que moi, à m’envoyer des regards à la volée en espérant pas se faire chopper.

Et on se fait chopper, toujours. Son pote fumeur et celui aux cheveux verts m’ont déjà capté depuis longtemps et me lâchent pas des yeux, comme s’ils surveillaient. Ils ont quoi, Papa et Maman ? Le p’tiot est pas assez grand pour gérer son propre cul, selon vous ? Il doit y avoir une raison, mais j’les connais tellement pas dans ce groupe que j’en ai aucune foutue idée. P’t’être que la tête à claque est maqué, lui aussi... ?

Est-ce qu’on en a vraiment quelque chose à foutre, cela dit ? Vu le regard qu’il vient de m’envoyer, j’suis sûr que non.

Il lâche soudainement sa bande et s’éloigne d’un pas lent, et je sais que c’est le signal. On en a jamais parlé –pas comme-ci on parlait vraiment quand on se retrouvait tous les deux, de toute façon-, mais c’est clairement devenu sa manière tacite de me dire qu’il tient plus. Et ça tombe bien, moi de mon côté, le quatrième verre de sky’ que j’viens de m’enfiler me met à bout aussi.

J’le rejoins dans les chiottes du bar où j’le retrouve en train de faire son affaire. J’trouve en moi la « délicatesse » de le laisser finir, mais j’dois bien reconnaître que c’est aussi parce que j’ai envie que l’autre gars à côté de lui s’éloigne pour pas casser les couilles quand j’vais le chopper. Et je trouve l’opportunité quand il se passe les mains sous l’eau : j’arrive derrière lui pour lui attraper le cou, histoire de faire basculer sa tête en arrière, faisant tomber son chapeau de paille au passage. Nos regards se croisent et j’vois aucune surprise dans le sien, juste une putain de satisfaction d’me voir, certainement comme dans les miens, d’ailleurs. J’le retourne sans douceur contre le lavabo pour lui dévorer les lèvres et j’attends pas qu’un nouveau connard arrive pour l’enfermer dans la seule chiotte qui a une porte. La dernière fois, on s’est fait emmerder par un type qui nous a vu y entrer et qui devait pas avoir tiré son coup depuis un bail pour avoir autant envie de nous empêcher de nous amuser. Ça avait fini avec un poing dans sa gueule et la tête à claque dans mon pieu une demie heure après.

C’était la seule fois où il est venu chez moi, d’ailleurs. J’ai pleuré des larmes de sang pour éviter qu’il fasse trop de boxon pour pas réveiller la daronne, mais j’dois bien reconnaître que mon pieu change des chiottes dégueu du bar. Même si j’l’ai pas laissé dormir chez moi. Hors de question. J’veux pas me réveiller à côté de lui comme un p’tit couple, inconcevable. Déjà que j’suis pas fan de ces matins malaisants de « rencontre » avec ta baise inconnue de la veille en général, avec lui... ça serait pire. Parce qu’on a commencé à communiquer qu’en s’insultant et en se tapant sur la gueule et que j’vois pas comment ça pourrait changer, baise ou pas baise.

Nos corps communiquent que par la violence et ça me va parfaitement comme ça. Les coups de queue brutaux que j’lui enfonce au-dessus des chiottes lui arrachent des cris tellement aigus et noyés dans le plaisir que ça m’fait grogner comme un taré. Pourquoi j’suis si bien dans son p’tit cul serré, putain ? Il est certainement le meilleur coup que j’ai jamais eu alors que j’ai baisé des partenaires beaucoup plus expérimentés. Mais avec lui, c’est transcendantal. J’ai pas besoin qu’il remue plus les hanches qu’un autre ou qu’il me suce comme un dieu : juste être en lui me met déjà dans un état pas possible. Son cul rebondi qui claque contre moi, ses petites hanches que j’adore écraser sous mes doigts, ses cheveux qui me donnent envie de les arracher pour qu’il se cambre plus, et sa voix criarde qui lâche des sons qui me trigger complétement...

J’me vide en lui et j’me sens tout de suite mieux. Rassasié, jusqu’à la prochaine tout du moins. J’remonte mon froc et me marre en le voyant galérer pour essuyer le foutre qu’il s’est envoyé sur le bide. Il en a même sur le t-shirt et je jubile presque d’imaginer la tronche de ses connards de potes quand il vont le voir arriver. Il m’insulte et m’ordonne d’arrêter de me marrer et j’l’envoie chier. Les seuls mots civilisés qu’on échangera aujourd’hui.

Jusqu’à la prochaine.

Parce qu’il y aura forcément une prochaine. Avec lui, il y a toujours une prochaine.

J’sors des chiottes et je manque pas de fumer du regard les crétins qui nous zieutent en souriant. J’m’éloigne et voit du coin de l’œil que la tête à claque s’est jeté sur le lavabo pour arroser son t-shirt d’eau. C’est ça, essaie donc de sauver les apparences, mais personne n’est dupe. En même temps, on fait rien pour être discrets. Tous les habitués de ce bar nous ont déjà vu nous rouler des pelles au moins une fois. Tous ses potes l’ont déjà vu revenir en marchant en canard. Tous mes potes connaissent mon petit sourire satisfait à chaque fois que j’lui passe dessus.

Est-ce que ça me manquera, le jour où j’le croiserais plus... ?

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ce petit OS sans prétention qui traînait dans mes dossiers depuis un moment et que j'aime beaucoup ! Il rentre dans le contexte d'une future fic que je vais bientôt commencer à publier (j'espère xD) mais on en reparlera quand on y sera... !
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! J'espère continuer à vous convertir au KiddLu, c'est mon but ultime ! Venez avec moi dans le côté obscur, veneeeeez... ! :D
> 
> Soraa~


End file.
